No-Celos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cuba no estaba celoso de Argentina, las ganas de ir hacia él para golpearlo por haber hecho sonreír a Matthew no tiene nada que ver. *CubaxCanadá*


**N/A: **¡Hola Hetalianas! Aquí yo animándome a otro CuCan con la participación especial de Argentina. Ojala les guste.

**Parejas:** CubaxCanadá/ CuCan.

**Leves**: HolandaxArgentina/ NedArg.

* * *

Cuba, Canadá, Kumajiro y Holanda no me pertenecen, ellos son de ~Himaruya.

Argentina es de ~Rowein.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Canadá rio por lo bajo discretamente ante el chiste de Argentina mientras que este solo sonreía con burla. Puede que el que se este riendo de un chiste cruel hacia Inglaterra este mal, pero Canadá trataba de no pensar en ello. Mientras el ingles no se enterara de las burlas crueles del argentino hacia su persona, nada malo pasaría ¿Verdad?.

Además, tampoco era para tanto, solo eran bromas de Martín, quien se caracterizaba por su sentido del humor negro y hasta cruel.

—¿Mate? —le ofreció Argentina, sentado frente suyo en la sala de su embajada en Ottawa.

—No, gracias —dijo bajito Canadá, soltando una adorable sonrisa. No importa que tan bajo era su tono de voz, Argentina siempre fue capaz de oírla.

Argentina rápidamente se la devolvió y le dio una cebada al mate mientras volvía a mirar los documentos bajo la mirada violácea/azulada de su anfitrión. Matthew no podía estar más a gusto. Este año había sido turno suyo ser de anfitrión para Argentina y, hasta ahora, lo venia haciendo muy bien.

Él siempre se esforzaba al máximo por ser buen anfitrión para la nación del Sur. Siendo Argentina uno de las pocas naciones en notarlo, quería que se sintiera bienvenido, que notara cuanto apreciaba él su amistad. Porque el argentino siempre se lo dejo bien en claro, él era su amigo. Que sus múltiples visitas al año no eran solo para mantener el contacto de ambos países vivo y que no se perdieran ninguna clase de contactos, sino, que Martín en verdad deseaba visitarlo y que las negociaciones de por medio solo eran baratas excusas para verlo.

—¿Así que te parece bien mover el sector minero? No se, creo que esta bien donde esta —dijo el rubio mientras revisaba las hojas y volvía a tomar de su mate.

—S-si esta bien para ti, entonces esta bien para mi... —contesto Canadá, mientras acariciaba a Kumajiro.

Argentina le asintió ausente mientras seguía leyendo los nuevos tratados para el medio ambiente y la ayuda hacia Haití, bajo la mirada de Canadá, quien sonreía al ver la mirada concentrada de su amigo del otro extremo del continente.

Pero mientras las naciones Norte y Sur se encontraban en otra de sus importantes reuniones, cierto moreno los observaba desde otra habitación. Más bien "oculto" en la habitación continua, vistiendo un traje negro y unos mostachos para ocultar su identidad. No era más ni nada menos que Cuba.

—¿_Porque sonríe? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —_pensaba muy molesto Cuba, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Claro estaba que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos para el rubio latino, quien sin siquiera intentarlo, estaba haciendo sonreír a SU Canadá.

Y no, no estaba celoso.

Solo que no le hacia ni pisca de gracia que alguien más hiciera sonreír a su novio y mucho menos que este se sintiera tan a gusto con alguien que no fuera él.

¿Por qué tenían que reunirse a solas? No era que desconfiara de Mattie, solo que pensaba que tal vez esa clase de reuniones deberían practicarse en un café o un resto. Y no era que estuviese restándole importancia a las reuniones políticas de ambas naciones sobre el medio ambiente, pero... ¡Si Argentina no necesitaba hablar de ello!.

Diablos, el maldito latino egocéntrico poseía los mayores recursos naturales de todo el mundo, y aun así seguía visitando a Matthew para hablar sobre el tema ¿Para que? ¡Si no lo necesitaba! Si de algo no tenia que hablar Argentina era sobre el medio ambiente, pero claro, el latino llegaba y Canadá actuaba como si se tratase de alguien importante.

Cuba gruño.

Él nunca tuvo problemas con Argentina, de ninguna clase. Tampoco iba a decir que se llevaban de maravillas, pero su relación tampoco era mala y no quería iniciar una guerra solo porque Martín era alguien importante para Matthew.

Aun tenia en su mente la imagen del alegre Canadá al enterarse de la llegada del idiota de Argentina a su casa.

Matthew le había dicho que Martín había sido su amigo desde hace años. Que el latino siempre fue su mano derecha a la hora de las reuniones de la OEA y que en las propuestas realizadas por él en las Naciones Unidas, Argentina siempre le había apoyado. Y que cuando el canadiense dijo siempre, era porque SIEMPRE fue SIEMPRE. Canadá nunca recibió una negativa por parte del argentino y este recibió el mismo trato por parte del canadiense.

¡Y maldita sea, que no estaba celoso!

—¡L-lo siento mucho, Argentina! —dijo la voz de Canadá, sacando de sus pensamientos no-celosos de Cuba.

—Che, que no pasa nada. Los traje para vos, no hace falta que te disculpés... —dijo Argentina con una sonrisa, acercándole la caja de alfajores.

Matt, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa, tomo otro alfajor argentino que Martín le ofrecía.

No quería parecer un glotón ni mucho menos, pero era que los alfajores que el latino traía de su casa eran los mejores. Argentina siempre le traía una caja de regalo para él solo y obviamente no iba a negársele, aunque luego debía disculparse por comerse la mayoría.

—Gracias... —dijo tímidamente mientras comía, manchándose la comisura de los labios con la comida dulce.

Argentina guardo los papeles en su carpeta y esta en una mochila.

—Eres tan tierno —dijo Martín dulcemente, mientras sonreía.

Canadá se sonrojo furiosamente, viendo apenado a su amigo.

Cuba, al contrario, se sonrojo por la rabia.

Oh, si. Esta vez iba a matarlo y le importaba muy poco que el rubio fuese su hermano latino y que con ello comenzase una guerra latina.

—Lastima que Cuba esta aquí, sino te hubiese abrazado che~ —dijo Argentina mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba en dirección a su hermano.

—¿Q-que? —dijo incrédulo Canadá, viendo en dirección a su pareja.

Cuando el rubio logro verlo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Aun disfrazado, Canadá pudo reconocer a Cuba ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¡Le dijo perfectamente que no quería que estuviese! Las reuniones solo le concernían a él y a Argentina, no necesitaba que otros se metiesen. Y no era porque le disgustase la presencia de su novio, solo que ya sufrió mucho cuando otros decidían por él. Ahora que nadie más podía hacerlo, se prometió a si mismo no dejar que nadie más lo hiciese.

Cuba, al notar la expresión tan enfadada de su Matt, salió de su escondite con la mirada baja. Al parecer logro enojarlo, y vean que hacer enojar a Canadá era una tarea difícil y un simple helado como disculpa no serviría.

Canadá estuvo a punto de regañar a Cuba por su falta de profesionalidad, cuando la voz de Argentina con su acento tan típico lo interrumpió.

—Al parecer te quieren mucho, Cany —Argentina acomodo su bufanda con los colores de su bandera en su cuello y camino unos pasos lejos de su amigo y su hermano— El tener que soportar tres horas de reunión para asegurarse de que nada malo te pasara es muy lindo ¿Verdad, che~? —al terminar Argentina sonrió.

Tanto a Canadá como a Cuba los invadió un gran sonrojo.

—Nos veremos dentro de unos meses en mi casa, Cany. Vos también estas invitado Cuba, pero para la próxima vez no te ocultes ¿Eh? Jajaja —se burlo Argentina.

Cuba frunció el ceño, maldito Martín. Lo había ayudado a salir del problema con Mattie y luego se burlaba de él.

Pero no se iba a quedar así.

—Claro que iré, Argentina ¡Ah! Y saluda a Holanda de mi parte... —dijo Cuba mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Argentina se sonrojo e hiso un mohín, asintió levemente y camino hacia la salida.

—S-si, claro... ¡Nos veremos Canadá! —lo saludo antes de salir.

—Si, s-señor Argentina. Adiós... —le devolvió el saludo el canadiense.

Cuando el latino abandono la habitación, un silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Canadá seguía sin verle y Cuba ya se estaba poniendo nervioso ¡Tampoco había sido para tanto! ¿Verdad? Él solo había ido para ver que Argentina no le hiciese nada a SU Canadá, aunque ya sabia que el rubio estaba en una relación con el fumador de Holanda, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El cubano inspiro hondo y tomo la mano del canadiense con delicadez.

—Lo siento, estuvo mal que halla venido. Esta es una reunión que solo les conciernen a ti y al imbécil de Argentina, lamento no haberte hecho caso. Te prometo que no volverá a repetirse —se disculpo Cuba, tomando un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

Matthew tomo más cerca de si a Kumajiro y le sonrió tiernamente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Carlos.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —Canadá camino despacio hacia la salida, arrastrando consigo a Cuba— Pero también quiero que luego te disculpes con Argentina, él es mi amigo y no estuvo bien que nos espiases mientras trabajábamos —le regaño.

Cuba no pudo evitar sonreír, Canadá siempre se veía muy adorable cada vez que intentaba reprenderlo. Sus mejillas se inflaban infantilmente y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

—Si, si. Lo hare mañana... —dijo el moreno, recibiendo un apretón por parte del violáceo— Auch ¿Que? No puedo llamarle cuando llegue a su casa, lo más probable es que Holanda este allí y se mantengan ocupados por un rato —le explico Cuba, logrando sonrojar a su pareja.

—Oh, esta bien —dijo bajito Canadá, siguiendo caminando.

Cuba sonrió abiertamente e inclino su cabeza para poder robarle un beso. Beso que Canadá correspondió gustoso. Había tanta ternura por parte de ambos, pero rápidamente cortaron el contacto. Cuba miro extrañado a su pareja, este sonreía con inocencia y diversión.

—Aun así no te perdono del todo... —dijo Canadá, tomando mejor en brazos al osito.

—¿Podrán hacerlo unos hot cakes con maple y helado? ¿Una película y el que haga la cena? —le ofreció Cuba, sonriendo sobre su mejilla.

Canadá rio risueño.

—Puede ser... —susurro, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

Cuba sonrió, al final no había sido tan malo la visita de su hermano del sur.

Y claro que volvía a repetirlo.

Él no estaba celoso de Argentina, las ganas de ir hacia él para golpearlo por haber hecho sonreír a Matthew no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

**N/A: **Claro, Cuba, tu no estas para nada celoso...

¿Qué tal quedo?

¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Un Kumajiro para mi? ¡Todo vale!


End file.
